starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mando'a/Leyendas
thumb|right|El cráneo de un [[Mythosaurio/Leyendas|mythosaurio la insignia universal mandaloriana.]] Mando'a, algunas veces referido como Mandaloriano, era el lenguaje hablado por la cultura guerrera mandaloriana y los Antiguos taung de Coruscant. Notas gramaticales La estructura de la oración del Mando'a es muy similar al Básico: es decir, sujeto-verbo-objeto. Sin embargo, había unos pocos puntos de diferencia. El Mando'a se destinaba principalmente a ser un lenguaje hablado, y las reglas fueron puestas para hacerlo fácilmente pronunciable. Plural La mayoría de las palabras en plural se veían iguales, pero terminaban en una e''. Si el nombre singular terminaba en una vocal, el plural entonces sería en ''se. Sin embargo, había excepciones, como Gett'se. El diminutivo en forma de plural de ad era Ad'like porque el diminutivo era Ad'ika. Uno eliminaría a a'' y pondría una ''e en su lugar. Fusión de palabras en Mando'a Muchas palabras en Mando'a eran mezcladas de dos o más palabras, pero las traducciones eran usualmente de una palabra. Literalmente, aquellas palabras fusionadas tenían un significado normal y sensible. Un buen ejemplo era dar'jetti que, traducido literalmente sería "no más un Jedi", pero cual era usado actualmente para significar "Sith". No se declararon normas sobre la fusión de palabras, pero era un aspecto importante del Mando'a. Letras excluídas Las letras x'', ''z, y f'' no estaban en ''Mando'a, aunque un sonido similar al de la f'' se presentaba como ''vh, y la z'' es representada como ''s. Clíticos En Mando'a, los clíticos eran independientes y precedían a otras palabras en una frase. Por ejemplo, tion era un clítico de interrogación, así que Karen, ¿tion mhi hibira Mando'a iviin'yc? significa: ¿Karen, estamos aprendiendo ''Mando'a rápido?'' Artículos Las palabras "los/las" y "un/una" no se utilizaban mucho en Mando'a, excepto para el énfasis. Había unas pocas palabras de Mando'a para "los/las," el principal siendo te, y "un/una" se traducían a eyn. Conjugaciones Había dos formas en la mayoría de los verbos: los infinitivos, que terminaban en r'', y cualquier otra cosa, que no use la ''r. Por ejemplo, uno no diría Ni vorer, sino Ni vore. Cuando se usa auxiliares como ven o liser, el auxiliar fue conjugado y, a continuación, seguido por el infinitivo del verbo total. Un ejemplo sería: "Gar lise jorhaa'ir." ("puedes hablar.") Adjetivos de sustantivos Para transformar a un sustantivo a un adjetivo, los sufijos -la (lah) y -yc (sh) pueden ser añadidos, ya sea de los que podrían haber elegido en función de la pronunciación. Un ejemplo popular de ésto era Di'kut. Di'kut en sí significa, esencialmente, idiota. Pero para volverlo un adjetivo, el sufijo -la era añadido, resultando en Di'kutla. El sufijo -la fue usado meramente porque se fusiona mejor con Di'kut de lo que lo haría -yc; así sigue siendo el caso en circunstancias similares. Superlativos y comparativos Los comparativos y superlativos tienden a ser construidos a partir de adjetivos con sufijos -''shy'a'' para el comparativo (e.g. dralshy'a: más brillante, más fuerte) o -''ne'' para el superlativo (e.g. jatne: mejor) Vocabulario :Nota: La siguiente sección contiene palabras que algunos pueden considerar inadecuado para los niños. Como una nota especial, se necesita decir que no hay palabra para "héroe" en Mando'a - solo palabras para aquellos que no son héroes, como "cobardes": hut'uun/e. Lo siguiente es un listado de palabras conocidas en Mando'a, y las traducciones más precisas de las mismas. Para el diccionario en Mando'a completo, vea: http://www.karentraviss.com/html/newmando.htm Verbos *''atiniir'' (ah-teen-EER) - que resiste, que no se rinde, endurecerlo *''baatir'' (BAH-teer) - que importa, que se preocupa *''beten'' - que suspira *''brokar'' - que late (latido de corazón, latido de tambor) *''cuyir'' - ser, existir *''dinuir'' (DEE-noo-eer) - dar *''duraanir'' - mirar hacia abajo, aguantar en desacato, despreciar *''duumir'' - permitir *''ganar'' - tener *''gaan'' - querer *''hettir'' - quemar *''hibirar'' - aprender *''hukaatir'' (HOO-kaht-EER) - proteger, cubrir, escudar *''jehaatir'' - mentir *''jorso'ran'' - llevarás (arcaico) *''jurir'' - llevar, cargar *''jorhaa'ir'' - hablar *''jurkadir'' - meterse en un lío con alguien (lit: blandir un sable) *''kar'taylir'' - saber *''liser'' - que se puede, poder *''motir'' - quedarse quieto *''narir'' (nah-REER) - actuar (llevar a cabo), hacer *''nartir'' (nah-ree-TEER) - colocar, poner *''nau'ur'' (también: algunas veces visto como naur) (now-00R) - aligerar *''nau'ur kad'' - forjar un sable *''nynir'' - pegar, golpear *''oya'' (OY-ah) - Muchos significados: literalmente "¡Vamos a cazar!" y también "¡Quédate vivo!", pero también "Hoorah!", "Ve tu!", "Cheers!" Siempre positivo y triunfante. *''parjir'' - ganar, ser victorioso *''shabiir'' - echarla a perder *''shukur'' - romper, golpear/trizas, aplastar *''solus'' - cada, individual, solo *''susulur'' - escuchar, oír *''takisir'' - insultar *''trattok'o'' - caer, fallar *''udesiir'' - relajarse, descansar, ser pacífico *''verborir'' - comprar, alquilar, contratar *''vorer'' - aceptar Adjetivos y adverbos *''a'denla'' - vengativo *''adenn'' - sin piedad *''ani'la'' - ultimar *''aruetyc'' (ah-roo-ay-TEESH) - traidor *''atin'' (ah-TEEN) - testarudo *''briikase'' - feliz *''dar'' (dahr) - no más *''darasuum'' - eterno/eternidad, para siempre *''di'kutla'' - tonto, idiota (severo) *''draar'' (drahr) - nunca *''dral'' - luminoso *''dralshy'a'' (drahl-SHEE-ya) - más fuerte, más poderoso *''ge'tal'' - rojo *''hettyc'' - quemándose *''hut'uunla'' (hoo-OON-lah) - cobarde *''iviin'yc'' - rápido, veloz *''jate'' - bueno *''jatne'' (JAT-nay) - mejor *''kandosii'' - indomable, noble, despiadado *''mirdala'' - inteligente *''nau'' - antes *''ne'tra'' - negro *''ori'' (OH-ree) - grande, extremo, mucho *''racin'' - pálido *''shabla'' - echado a perder (ofensivo) *''shukla'' - aplastado *''solus'' - uno, solo, cada, individual, vulnerable *''sol'yc'' - primero *''talyc'' - sangriento (puede ser usado para describir la comida como "rara") *''teroch'' - despiadado *''tome'' - juntos *''tracyn'la'' - asado, quemado *''troch'' - sin duda *''ures'' - sin *''usen'ye'' - modo rudo para decirle a alguien que se vaya (misma raiz que osik) Sustantivos *''abesh'' - este *''abiik'' - aire *''a'den'' - ira, rabia *''adu'' - hijos (arcaico) *''ad'' - hijo, hija, niño *''ad'ika'' - niñó, muchacho, chico, amor, querida *''aka'' (AH-kah) misión *''akaan'' - guerra *''akaan'ade'' (AH-kahn-AH-day) ejército *''aliit'' (ah-LEET) - familia, clan *''aruetii'' (ah-roo-AY-tee) - traidor, extranjero, comparable a "ellos" *''aruetiise'' (ah-roo-ay-TEE-say) - Aruetii, plural *''ba'buir'' - abuelo/abuela *''ba'vodu'' - tío *''beroya'' (bair-OY-ah) cazarrecompensas *''beskar'' - acero mandaloriano *''beskar'ad'' - droide (literalmente "hijo del acero") *''beskar'gam'' - armadura (literalmente "piel de acero") *''Bes'uliik'' - Basilisco (literalmente "bestia de acero") *''behot'' - una hierba con sabor a cítricos, antiséptico, estimulante *''birgaan'' - mochila *''buir'' (boo-EER) - padre/madre *''burc'ya'' (BOOR-sha) - amigo *''buy'ce'' (BOO-shay, s.); buy'cese (pl.) - casco; coloquial: pintar, cubo *''ca'' - noche *''chakaar'' - ladrón, criminal, bolsa de porquería, puta, bastardo, perdedor, (lit: "grave robber") *''chig'' (CHEEG) - cualquier tipo de bebida caliente, una infusión *''Coruscanta'' - Coruscant *''cyar'tomade'' - fans, un grupo de personas con afección hacia algo *''cyar'ika''- querida, amado, cariño *''darasuum'' (dah-RAH-soom) - eternidad *''dar'buir'' (DAHR boo-EER) - no más un padre (muy vergonzoso) *''dar'manda'' (dahr-MAHN-da) - el estado de ser "no mandaloriano"; no un extranjero, pero alguien que ha perdido su patrimonio, y así su identidad y alma *''dar'jetii'' - no más un Jedi (Sith, Jedi Oscuro) *''dar'yaim'' - el infierno, un lugar que quieres olvidar *''dha'' (dah) - oscuro *''di'kut'' (dee-KOOT) - un tonto, idiota, individuo que no sirve (severo); contexto-dependiente:puede significar imbécil, estúpido, idiota, etc. (algunas veces vulgar) *''droten'' (DROH-ten) - personas, público. *''entye'' (ENT-yay} - deuda *''gal'' - ale *''gayi'kaab'' - radio *''gayiyli'' - resurrector *''gett'' - tuerca *''ge'verd'' (ge-VAIRD) - casi un guerrero *''gihaal'' (gee-HAAL) - carne de pescado *''gra'tua'' (gra-TOO-ah) - vegar, venganza *''hut'uun'' (hoo-TOON) - cobarde *''ib'tuur'' - hoy (lit: "éste día") *''jai'galaar'' - shriek-hawk *''jatne'buir''- mejor padre *''Jetii'' (Jay-tee) - (el) Jedi *''Jetiise'' - (la) República, plural "Jedi" *''ka'ra'' - estrellas *''ka'rta'' - corazón *''kad'' - sable *''kad'au'' (kahd-OW) - espada láser *''kama'' - parte trasera, espalda *''Kaminiise'' - Kaminoanos *''kando'' (KAHN-do) - importancia, peso *''ke'gyce'' - comando, orden *''kom'rk'' - guante *''kot'' - fuerza *''kote'' - gloria, poderío *''kyr'am'' - muerte *''Mand'alor'' - Mandalore *''Manda'yaim'' - Mandalore *''Mando'ad'' - Mandaloriano (lit: hijo/hija/hijos de Mandalore) *''Mar'eyce'' - descubrir *''mirshe'' - cerebro, cerebros *''mirsh'' - célula del cerebro *''ne'tra gal'' - ale negra *''Niktose'' - nikto *''norac'' - espalda *''ori'ramikade'' - Supercomandos (lit: Super-arrasadores con sables) *''or'dinii'' - completo lunático *''osik'' - basura, poodoo (algunas veces vulgar vulgar) *''parjai'' - victoria *''prudii'' - sombra *''rang'' - ceniza *''runi'' - alma *''shebs'' (shebs, s.); shebse (SHEB-say, pl.) - parte trasera, detrás, trasero (algunas veces vulgar) *''Siit'' - Sith *''Shuk'om'' - Crushgaunt *''tal'' - sangre *''tar'' - campo de estrellas, espacio, estrella, cielo *''tat'' - hermano (Concord Dawn dialecto para vod) *''Taungsarang'' - la ceniza de los Taung *''tihaar'' (TEE-har) - una bebida alcohólica; un fuerte, claro espíritu hecho de una fruta *''tor'' - justicia *''tracinya'' - flama *''tracyn'' - fuego *''troan'' - cara *''tsad'' - alianza, grupo, organización *''tuur'' - día *''uj'alayi'' (OOH-jah-LIE-ee) - muy denso, torta muy sabrosa hecha de nueces aplastadas, frutas y especias deshidratadas, y entonces sumergidos en un sirope pegajoso llamado uj'jayl. Coloquialmente conocido como una torta Uj. *''uj'Jayl'' (ooh-JAI-ul) - a sticky scented syrup *''ven'' - futuro *''verd'' - guerrero *''vhett'' - granjero *''vod'' (VOHD) - hermano, hermana, compatriota *''vode'' (VOH-day) - hermanos, hermanas, compatriotas *''vod'ika'' - pequeño hermano, pequeña hermana *''Vongese'' - Yuuzhan Vong o solo Vong *''vul'' - (VUHL) - remordimiento *''Werda'' - sombras (arcaico) Frases *''Aliit ori'shya tal'din'' - "La familia es más que una línea de sangre." Proverbio mandaloriano. *''Ba'slan shev'la.'' - Desaparición estratégica. Frase mandaloriana. *''Copaani gaan?'' - ¿Necesitas una mano? *''Gedet'ye'' - por favor *''K'atini'' - ¡Chúpatelo! *''Kandosii!'' - "Asombroso!" *''Ke'pare'' - "Esperen" *''Udesii'' - "cálmate", "tranquilo" *''Su'cuy gar!'' - un saludo de amistad (lit: "todavía vivo," i.e. "así que todavía estás vivo.") *''Resol'nare'' - Seis Acciones *''Re'turcye mhi! - adiós'' *''Ret'ini'' - por si acaso *''Cuy'val Dar'' - "Aquellos que ya no existen" *''Vor'e'' (VOHR-ay.) - gracias, forma corta para vor entye *''Vor entye'' - gracias (lit: "acepto tu deuda") *''Mir'osik'' - algo no deseable donde tu cerebro no quiere ser, i.e. "estiércol para cerebros" *''Haili cetare'' (HI-lee ket-AH-ray) - come (lit: "Llena tus botas") *''Mar'e'' (MAH-ray) - expresión de alivio coloquial: "Por fin!" *''Ke'sush'' (Keh-SOOSH) - "Atten-shun!" *''Verd ori'shya beskar'gam.'' - "Un guerrero es más que (su) armadura" (Proverbio mandalotiano) *''Ner vod'' (nair vohd) - "mi hermano/hermana" coloquial: "(mi) amigo/compañero/hijo" *''Usenye'' (oo-SEN-yay) - "¡Vete!" (obsceno) *''¿Tion'ad hukaat'kama?'' (Tee-ON-ahd HOO-kaht-KA-ma) - "¿Quién está vigilando tu espalda?" *''Ori'jate'' - "Muy bien" *''Mirsh'kyramud'' (MEERSH-keer'AH-mood) - persona aburrida (lit: "asesina cerebros") *''¡Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - "¡No te metas con los mandos, amigo!" (lit: "¡No agites tu sable a los mandalorianos, amigo!" ) *''¡Ke nu jurkad ti Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - "¡No cruces espadas con los mandos, amigo!" *''¡Nu jurkad Mando'ade, burc'ya!'' - una aseguración, comparable a "Quieto, amigo" *''N'jurkad'' - "No te metas conmigo" *''Tsad droten'' - República, democracia, incluso gobierno; contexto-dependiente (lit: "organización de las personas") *''Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.'' - "Hoy es un buen día para que alguien más muera." (lit: "Éste día (es) el mejor (para) que otra persona muera.") *''Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum'' (nee kar-TILE garh dah-RAH-soom) - coloquial: "te amo." *''Haat, Ijaa, Haa'it'' - Verdad, honor, visión—dicho cuando se sella un pacto *''Hukaat'kama'' (hu-KAHT-ka-MAH) - Vigila mi espalda, vigila mis seis *''K'uur'' - Hush, quieto *''Nar dralshy'a'' - trata más *''Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya.'' - "Entrena a tus hijos para que sean fuertes, pero a tus hijas para que sean más fuertes." Dicho mandaloriano. *''Kom'rk tsad droten troch nyn ures adenn, Dha Werda Verda a'den tratu.'' - Ellos eran la ira de la sombra de un guerrero y el guante de la República (Una línea de una canción de guerra mandaloriana, adaptadas para comandos de la República). *''Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la'' - "No se fue, meramente marchando lejos" (frase mandaloriana para los que se fueron) *''Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke, pako kyore.'' - La presión hace a las gemas, la facilidad hace decadencia. proverbio mandaloriano. *''Ori'buyce, kih'kovid.'' - "Todo casco, sin cabeza." (insulto mandaloriano para alguien con un sentido superdesarrollado de autoridad.) *''Mandokarla'' - Tienes la cosa correcta. Otras palabras *''a'' - pero *''an'' - todos *''ashi'' - otro *''ast'' - sí mismo *''bal'' - y *''bah'' - a *''be'' - de *''cuun'' (koon) - nuestro *''kaysh'' (kaysh) - él, su *''ke'' - prefijo imperativo *''ke nu'' - "no lo" prefijo *''lo'' (loh) - en *''elek'' (EL-eck) - si (coloquial: lek, comparable a "yeah") *''gar'' - tu, su *''haar'' - artículo definitivo enfático (raro) *''ibic'' - ésto *''juaan'' - además *''meg'' (mayg) - cual, eso *''meh'' (mey) - si *''mhi'' (mee) - nosotros *''nayc'' (NAYSH) - no (coloquial: shh, comparable a "nah") *''ner'' (nair) - mi *''ni'' - yo *''par'' - para/por *''ra'' - o *''sa'' - como, parecido *''sha'' o shal - a (cuando se usa al frente de una consonante) *''te'' - los/las *''teh'' - de *''ti'' - con *''tion'' - prefijo interrogativo *''tion'ad'' - quien, interrogativo *''vaii'' - donde *''val'' - ellos, su, sus *''ven'' - prefijo futuro Numeros *''solus'' (SOH-loos) - uno *''t'ad'' (tahd) - dos *''ehn'' (enn) - tres *''cuir'' (KOO-eer) - cuatro *''rayshe'a'' (ray-SHEE-ah) - cinco *''resol'' (reh-SOL) - seis *''e'tad'' (EH-tad) - siete *''sh'ehn'' (shayn) - ocho *''she'cu'' (SHAY-koo) - nueve *''ta'raysh'' (ta-RAYSH) - diez Canciones *''Rabia de los Guerreros de la Sombra'' *''Kote Darasuum'' *''Ka'rta Tor'' *''Gra'tua Cuun'' *''Vode An'' *''Cántico de Bebida Mandaloriana'' Entre bastidores Las primeras pistas del lenguaje mandaloriano era el dialecto que Revan aprende de Sasha ot Sulem en el videojuego de Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República. Sin embargo, la creación del Mando'a como un lenguaje individual empezó con la canción de la introducción de Star Wars:Republic Commando, conocida como Vode An (Hermanos Todos). El lenguaje de Sasha ot Sulem es una mezcla de Mandaloriano y Básico, y, por tanto, no guarda relación con éste. No se sabe si es un dialecto canónico diferente o si es uno no-canon. Actualmente se está desarrollando en un lenguaje pleno por la autora Karen Traviss; una práctica común entre los cuidadores de los universos de la ficción (véase Elvish|Elvish y Klingon), pero nunca antes oficialmente en Star Wars. Un glosario de muchas palabras diferentes y frases están ubicadas en la parte posterior del libro Republic Commando: Triple Zero al igual que en Star Wars Insider 86; otras fuentes oficiales del lenguaje están online. Para éste artículo, una lista extraoficial ha sido sacada de Internet y de fuentes literarias. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' *''The Taris Holofeed Special Proclamation'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 22: Knights of Suffering, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Odds'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars:El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' Fuentes *Republic Commando: Triple Zero Excerpt en StarWars.com *Updated Mando'a Glossary and Guide en StarWars.com (última vez actalizada Septiembre 2006—véase abajo para la versión más actualizada) *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' Véase también *Fandaloriano Enlaces externos *Karen Traviss's Mando'a page—Features downloadable Mando'a word lists, a grammar guide, and sound files made by Karen Traviss of spoken Mando'a (last update of the Mando'a dictionary: April 2008) *[http://ia300137.us.archive.org/3/items/JoelAndersonOntheHorizon/OnTheHorizon.mp3 On The Horizon podcast covering Mando'a] *[http://www.archive.org/download/Incoming_Karen_Traviss_Interview/incoming.mp3 Incoming! podcast interview with Karen Traviss about Mando'a] *StarWars.com - Republic Commando: Triple Zero Excerpt on StarWars.com *StarWars.com - Updated Mando'a Glossary and Guide (última vez actalizada Septiembre 2006—véase abajo para la versión más actualizada) *StarWars.com Forums - Republic Commando: Triple Zero SPOILERS! (FJA) *[http://adennverd.wordpress.com/tag/lessons/ Mando'a lessons] * * Categoría:Idiomas Categoría:Cultura Mandaloriana